Tieler Meets Quest
by Ton Ton
Summary: Tieler Rene Cote is a makeup artist on So You Think You Can Dance. She has just met and started seeing Dominic 'D-trix' Sandoval. Follow them as they decide if they should hide their new love or share it.


June 9, 2010

"Rider I said I didn't want that colour on her face!"

"But Tieler I thought it would look nice with the dress she's wearing and the colour of Billy's tie."

Tieler-Rene Cote is a makeup artist and is currently working as the head makeup artist on _So You Think You Can Dance_. Tieler is 23 years old and is currently residing in California; she however is from a small town outside of Toronto, Ontario Canada. She is staying in California, but has not fully committed to the move and is still living out of boxes. Tieler has been working as a makeup artist for many years and had just recently finished the proper schooling so that she can go more professional. Tieler is a 5'2' petite woman with dark brown hair with blue streaks running through it and bright blue eyes. Her resume includes television shows like, _Americas Best Dance Crew (Season 5), So You Think You Can Dance: Canada (Seasons 1-3) and Degrassi: The Next Generation. _

"Ok Rider, I know that you're new at this, and that this is your first job, but you need to understand that this is my career, my name is attached to these faces and I said I didn't want that colour! There is a reason to my madness sometimes. Please just take the colour off?"

"Alright Tieler, but can I ask? What's wrong with this colour, I mean why don't you want it to b used?"

"I don't want it used because it's going to clash with the stage and the lighting that they have chosen. I do agree that the colour looks very nice on her when she's all done and standing next to Billy, but we also need to take into consideration what the stage is going to look like and the colour of lighting. Now, you didn't know any of the colours that are being used because you aren't allowed in the rehearsal area. That is why I am not mad. In all honesty I'm impressed. So thank you for trying so hard and showing initiative."

"Ok, Oh Tieler our next boy is coming do you want to take lead on this?"

"Who is it?"

"Um...it says...Dominic Sandaval? Sandacal? Or is that an 'o', how do you read this hand writing?"

"OH Dominic Sandoval...you learn to love Louis' hand writing...and ya ill take lead, do you want to observe?"

"Sure, but only because you don't have any notes for him."

"The reason why there are no notes is because some of our guys don't like to have makeup on, so when I get them sitting in the chair, all I do is put the tradition cover and eye makeup and then see what else they may let me do. I haven't worked with Dominic before so I need to wait and see. I've worked with some of the other dancers so I know them."

At this moment a man with a big smile walked into the room, instantly gaining everyone's attention. Tieler was still trying to get her table set up for the next individual and didn't notice the man with a magnetic personality walk in and she also didn't notice when people around her just started laughing, as he was doing something entertaining. The second Tieler noticed the man is when he said her name.

"Ok as much as I love all this attention, I am looking for Tieler Cote? Wow I hope I said that right." Dominic said looking down at a piece of paper he had. Tieler's head popped up and looked at his reflection in the mirror.

"Wow" was the first words out of her mouth, Tieler has seen and dealt with a lot of different male dancers, none of them had the same...look or... thing, like Dominic. She had a hard time taking her eyes off of him. Until she realized that he was waiting for a response.

"Oh ya over here," Tieler looked to her left and saw that Rider was looking at her with a knowing look as he started to laugh quietly at her. "Shut up" Tieler was having a hard time keeping her blush to a minimum because she didn't want Dominic to catch on to the little high school moment she had had.

"Hi, am I saying your name right? Tieler?"

_Wow he actually cares if he is saying my name right? This is a first for me...most of these dancers don't really care, or aren't that worried about if they say the makeup artists name right._

"Um ya, you must be Dominic, it's nice to meet you." Tieler was proud of herself; her voice didn't go up an octave when she started talking, (like what usually happens when talking to an attractive man). She even had the common courtesy of putting her hand out for him to shake.

"Nice to meet you too, you can call me D-Trix if you'd like, most people do." Tieler smiled at him.

"So Dominic, what do you need done?"

"Ok right down to business. Um, I don't know if you can tell but I don't normally ware make up so if you please play nice and don't make me look like a woman that would be awesome."

"Ok so no woman makeup got it." Tieler got right to work. The whole time with Dominic watching her every move, without her really noticing the looks she was getting from him.

**"Wow, she doesn't even notice that most of the guys in this room are looking at her, she's different than most girls, I don't know what it is about her, and I can't look away. I wonder if I can get her to talk more, I love her accent."**

"So Tieler where are you from? Your accent is beautiful"

"What accent? I'm from a small town in Canada. What about you? Where are you from?"

"Your accent isn't like most Canadians I've met, and I'm from Sacramento California."

"Well I can't really explain my accent; I speak French so maybe it's a bit of that mixed with my Canadian talk?"

**"She's getting flustered, I don't think she's use to talking about herself...this girl is so intriguing."**

_"Why is he asking me questions? Or even talking to me, most people just sit there thinking about their steps and/or trying to sleep."_

"How long have you been doing makeup for?"

"Um...it's been awhile, I use to do it for fun in high school, then I learned that I can make money for it and started charging...eventually I saved up enough money to go to school of it. What about you? Why did you get into dancing?"

"Well it's a bit of a long story...when I was in high school my sister's boyfriend was part of a crew and I saw him dance once, all the people that were surrounding him and his crew, just cheering them on. It was a rush and I wanted to try so...I did and I didn't stop."

"Well that good then...so are you an All Star or are you a Newbie?"

"You've never watched the show?"

"No not really...I just do the makeup...I love the music though."

"Well I am an All Star; I was on season 3... can you guess what style of dance I'm good at?"

"Well, this may be a tough one...maybe ballroom...ya that's right I can see you wearing the little shirts, tight pants and of course the high heeled shoes..."

"Now that's just mean!"

"Well it's kind of obvious! Your hip hop right!"

"Ya but I am mainly a b'boy...you know breaking?"

"I don't live under a rock...I just normally don't have time to watch the show cause I m back here...I didn't see your season because I was working."

"Oh ok...sorry if I offended you."

"No you didn't I just wanted to make sure you understand that I don't know things...I just never got to see your season."

"Alright. So, you're from Canada hu?...why are you here?"

"Well I was hired to do the Canadian version of this show, I've done every season, after working with Nicholas from Blueprint crew, he talked to someone with Americas Best Dance Crew, where they hired me to do that season, then Nigel Lythgoe heard of me and he hired me when the last artist got pregnant. Everyone loved me and just kept me. So I had to move here to do those shows."

"So it was never your intention to come here?"

"God no (laughs) all I wanted to do was making get a chance to make money doing something I loved. It was never my intention to leave Canada but I never say no to an amazing opportunity and this was one so I had to take it."

"Do you miss home?"

"Yes, every day I miss it. I'm here alone, I have no family and my closest friend lives in B.C. Its hard but, it's worth it."

"That's good, so..."

"Dom, your next man..." Stage hand interrupted. "Tieler are you done?"

"Ya I'm just about...there done." Tieler said putting on the last touches, she blushed when she looked at the clock and realized that she wasted time on Dominic..."_20 minutes on one face, ugh that is not good! I still need to do 7 more faces!"_

"Thank you Tieler, it was nice talking to you..." Dominic said getting up from his chair and turning to look at Tieler.

"Yes me too, Dominic...hope to see you again next week." Tieler said, looking down at her hands, she did look up to see if he was still looking at her when she didn't hear him leave right away.

"Oh you will." Dominic said with a sly smile, "Actually you will see me tomorrow night...bye Tieler."

"Bye?" Tieler said in a voice of confusion.

Next Night

"Lexie there is no way I am giving you anyone's number...No you may not have Blake's number...because it's not mine to give! And also I know you're going to go all stoker creepy on the poor buy...no you're not his type...no Lexie...no I am not sleeping with any of the guys...because I'm not you...oh Lex I need to go...bye!" Tieler said relieved to get off the phone with her crazy, sex driven cousin.

"So you're not sleeping with Pasha...good to know..." A familiar voice said from behind Tieler.

"Oh, Hi Dominic, I didn't know you were standing there, sorry..." Tieler was blushing more than she'd ever thought possible...out of all the conversations this hot guy had to overhear, it had to be the one where she told her cousin she wasn't getting any. "What can I do for you? It's still early and I don't think you're on my list of faces for tonight. "

"Well I enjoyed our conversation so much last night that I thought I'd come back to continue it." Dominic said with a genuine smile from ear to ear.

"Well yes it was nice but I am also very busy tonight...we can talk as I set up?" Tieler said turning her back to Dominic so he couldn't see her smile. She was happy that he was here, she didn't know what it was but she really did like him.

"That's fine by me..." Dominic said as he sat in the chair infront of her.

"So...how was the show last night?"

"What you didn't watch it?"

"How am I going to get time to watch it? I'm back here the hole time doing faces."

"Why don't you have a monitor in here?"

"I find it distracting, I need to have concentration, so does my assistant. Who is, by the way, doing your face tonight."

"Why did you decide to do that?" Dominic said giving Tieler a side waise look, wanting to know why she was trying to get rid of him.

"Because I find you distracting, last night it took me 20 minutes to do your face with normal makeup when it would usually only take me 5 or 10." Tieler said telling Dominic the truth. "I enjoy talking to you, but it would be better for production if I let you distract someone else."

"So you find my good looks distracting hu?" Dominic said with his sly smile, trying to see if she'd give him some kind of answer to the hidden question he was wondering. "**Does she like me**?"

All Tieler did was blush, she had a small issue with lying and she tries to be 100% truthful when people ask her questions. This question however she was embarrassed to answer, she didn't know what he was thinking or feeling and she was afraid to put herself out there to get rejected.

"Um...so what are you doing tonight?" Tieler was trying to avoid his question, she knew it and he knew it. Dominic smiled however at her change in subject, and also took her blushing as a good sign. At that moment, when she blushed and changed the subject is when he made his decision to be bold.

"What are you doing tonight after the show?" He asked.

"Um...going home? Why?" Tieler asked finally turning to look at him, intrigued by his question.

"Would you like to go for coffee, or ice cream or something after the show?" Dominic said getting up from his chair so he can be at eye level with Tieler.

"Um...ya...okay?" Tieler wasn't really sure what was going on. "_Am I in shock? What just happened? Did he just ask me out?"_

"Good I will meet you here in this room right after the show. Have a good night, I'll try not to distract your assistant to much tonight." Dominic said as he walked out the door. He couldn't stop smiling, he'd gotten what he wanted when he came into that room. He was determined to get a date with the beautiful makeup artist that seemed to not notice the world around her. **"Tonight was going to be a good night." **

Tieler worked in a haze for the rest of the night. She was in a state of shock about what had happened earlier, sure she had been asked out by some dancers but she had always said no. _"What made him so different for me to say yes? I think its his smile, or maybe the fact that when he talks to me, I feel like I'm the only person in the world that matters to him. I feel pretty when he's looking. Ugh this is weird!" _She continued to debate with herself over the matter when she realized that she was done for the night. She had no more faces to do and all the time in the world to get ready for her 'date' with the hot intriguing dancer.

20 Minutes Later

**_Knock, knock._**

"_Okay Tieler he's just a guy, a beautiful guy who can have any girl he wants but for some dumb reason he asked you out...oh this is not helping."_

"Hey," Tieler said as she opened the door to see Dominic standing there looking relaxed and attractive.

"Hey...how are you? How was your night?" Dominic asked with ease realizing that Tieler was uncomfortable already. **"This girl is a mystery; shes acting like this is her first time going on a date after a show."**

"It was good, I honestly didn't even notice I was working till I was left standing there with no one in my seat. It went by fast. What about you? How did the performance go?" "_Okay so far so good, you're not tripping as you walk and talk, you're not drooling and you're keeping the conversation going...good girl." _

"The show was good, I'm going to assume that you didn't see it so I'm going to tell you, Alexie was voted out." **"Okay so far so good we are in the car."**

"Aw, she was nice... but I guess there can only be one right. How was it for you, when you were voted out?" Tieler was beginning to relax more and more as the conversation went, she was surprised to see that they had already arrived at the restaurant and was sitting waiting to be served.

"It hurt ya, but I was super proud of myself for getting as far as I had, I had an amazing time, met great people. Everything happens for a reason in my opinion and I was happy the right person stayed. And a good friend won it all so...that's all that matters really."

That was how the rest of the night went, they drank their coffee, ate their cake/pie, and talked about whatever came to their minds. They were comfortable around each other, and were able to ask each other anything they wanted. That night they exchanged cell numbers.

The two of them continued to meet after every show, they had also began talking to each other on the phone everyday on their days off. I guess you could say that they had officially started to date. They had been meeting, talking and seeing each other for six weeks now. They were happy...but they were also being secretive. They didn't know how people on the show would react. Tieler didn't know if she could lose her job for dating a dancer. But she also knew that she couldn't continue to do Dominic's makeup while they dated. It didn't seem fair to her, so she made it so that her assistant would always do his makeup.

"So, who is he?" Hearing a voice behind her, Tieler jumped out of the chair in the makeup room backstage.

"He who? God Lauren don't do that!" Tieler said holding her chest as she leaned against her makeup table.

"The guy your seeing." Lauren said sitting down in the makeup chair, she noticed that Tieler wasn't still holding the cell phone she had in her hands anymore. Looking down Tieler realized the same thing and began looking on the floor, hoping to get to her beloved phone before Lauren noticed. _"That's all I need is for the shows gossip queen to find my phone and announce that I am dating Dominic. OH there!"_

"Who says I'm seeing someone Lauren?" Tieler said getting her phone from the floor and locking it in the process.

"The fact that your all smiles when normally your not, the fact that you are also jumpy suggests that he's someone from the show, and you hiding your phone like that makes me think I am on the right track." Lauren said with a knowing smile.

"Lauren I'm not into discussing my private life. I don't ask about yours or the other dancers, I'd appreciate the same courtesy." Tieler said trying to get to work on Lauren. _"Faster she's out, the faster I can avoid questions."_

"Why are you all secrets? Is he a contestant? Or in production?" Lauren thrives on the smallest amount of gossip; this was killing her not knowing. "Omg is it a choreographer?"

"No Lauren..." Tieler really didn't want to have this conversation.

"Is he an all star?"

"Lauren please just stop.."

"Oh My God! He IS an all star!"

"Lauren..."

"Is it..."

"LAUREN! STOP! Im sorry but it is none of your damn business who I am or not seeing!"

"Okay so it must be serious if you don't want to share the information."

"Lauren...why can't you understand that it is not your business, it's MY private life. You're done, you're on to wardrobe. "

"Alright fine, but I will find out who it is." Lauren said leaving the room.

_"Ugh! Why cant she just leave it alone! I need to talk to Dom..."_

TEXT CONVO

_"Dom?"_

_"**Ya whats up hun?"**_

_"what ya doin?"_

**_"Sitting with Twitch...arent you suppose to be working?"_**

_"Ya but I wanna talk."_

No response

_"Dom?"_

**_"One sec."_**

2 Minutes go by.

**_"So when did you start dating Niel?"_**

"_WHAT?"_

**_"Lauren...whats going on?"_**

_"Thats what I wanted to talk to you about! The stupid bitch came in here and started asking me questions about who I was dating and all I did was tell her to shut up...I guess she's good at reading people cuz she knew what to say. She knows I'm dating an All Star. What she saying?"_

**_"LOL that your dating Neil...I just told Neil...he couldn't stop laughing! Babe its not a big deal!"_**

_"Dom I cant let her spread shit about me!"_

**_"Dont worry I'll take care of it! You almost done in there?"_**

_"Ya Im done...did u perform yet?"_

**_"Ya I'm done...u wanna leave?"_**

_"Ya...I'll meet u at the car."_

**_"C u there 3"_**

"Hey babe, you feeling better?" Dom asked as he got into the car Tieler was waiting in. The two had decided to drive together today.

"Ya a bit, I kinda just want to go home though." Tieler said leaning her head against the window.

"Thats fine hun." The car ride to Tieler's apartment was quiet but nice, it was comfortable.

"Dom...do you want to come up?" This wasn't the first time Tieler had invited Dom up to her place, however this time it felt different for both of them. Tieler was nervous, she had a plan on asking Dominic to stay the night, however, she still wasn't ready for sex. She did, however want to talk to him about something.

"Ya sure." Dominic said parking the car in the available spot.

Tieler let Dom in, he went straight to the T.V. Tieler went into the kitchen, she grabbed herself and Dom water. They sat together on the couch in silence watching T.V. Tieler needed to say what she wanted to, but didn't know how to bring it up. She was getting nervous, Dom could feel it in the way her body felt tense.

"Tie...whats wrong?"

"Why do you think something's wrong?" Tieler said turning to look him in the eye...knowing she was full out lying to him.

"Babe...what is it?" Dom was getting worried with her not just saying it.

"Well...I need to say something to you but I don't know how your going to react."

"Well, say it and we'll work from there." Dom was freaked out now.

"I'm not sure I am ready to have sex." Tieler said in a hurry, but Dom caught it.

"I'm not pressuring you into that hun...Is this why your nervous, you think all I want is to have sex?"

"Well yes and no...but there is a reason why I'm not sure..."

"Are you a virgin?"

"No..."

"Then..."

"No, no, no...I was raped when I was 17 by my boyfriend at the time...I don't know...I guess Im just scared for that to happen." Tieler said in a hurry. Dom didn't know what to say to that...all he could think to do was hug her...hold her close...It killed him that someone thought it was okay to hurt her, the women he lov... **"wait love?"**...ya loved.

"Tieler, I am never going to pressure you into anything, you know why?" Dom gave her time to shake her head no. "Because I'm in love with you."


End file.
